battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Menu
This article is outdated and will be reworked. When you start the game, you will see the following message: "The Battle Cats" is completely free to play. However, please be aware that there is paid content. Following that message will be the game intro, which you can skip. After that, you will be greeted by the main menu. Buttons Top Yellow Button = Game Start Bottom Yellow Button = Option Mailbox Button = Mail, Rewards Ready For Collection Game Start This is where you can choose the chapters you want to play, or try to get a high score in Challenge Mode! When you first start the game, you will only have Chapter 1. As you progress, more chapters and game features will be unlocked! Check out the following links for more information: In-Game Menu Game Chapters Stories of Legend Challenge Mode Option You will see the options menu (see pic). You can set music/sound to on or off here, log in to Facebook and see the official PONOS Facebook page. As for the Japanese buttons: Centre: Top yellow button = Help. (Teaches you how to play the game! In Japanese.) Middle yellow button = Opening. (You can view the Japanese intro again.) Bottom short yellow button = Ending. (View the Japanese ending. Unlocked when you complete Chapter 1) Bottom long yellow button = Staff Credits Rightmost: Top button = Change device (Source device logged in to Google Games, tap first long yellow button you see after pressing said "Change Device button" as illustrated. A pause for loading and then some red text with a red button below it all - that is the "Cancel all Action" button. On the target device, log in to the same Google Games account, repeat the process but this time press the 2nd yellow long button to confirm the transfer of data from the source>target. Once done, the source device's game progress will be erased and the target will have the updated in-game progress) I got an extra Normal Ticket for the successful transfer. Bottom button = Push Notice On/Off Presents For Friends Invitation This feature is unlocked after you complete Stage 7 of Chapter 1. You will see the following buttons in this menu (Buttons 1 to 4 refer to 1st pic): _________ 1. Top button = Invite friends to play Battle Cats. - Find out your own invite code here! For example, cpngh is my invite code. The black button below it just copies your code to the clipboard. - Links are helpfully provided below your code to assist you in spreading the word (see 3rd pic). However the template is in Japanese, so it is kinda useless for our case. - You can see the list of presents you can get for each successful invite (up to 10) by clicking the link just below those cute pictures (see 3rd pic). You can get EX character Moneko as the 10th and last present! _________ 2. Middle button = Invite Code input - Input your favourite invite code (of another person, not your own of course) here! You will get 10,000 XP for your troubles, and help that person earn his invite presents! _________ 3. Grey button = Present Redemption - Get your presents from successful invites here! - For example, the 4th attached picture shows that 3 friends have been invited using your code. The grey button represents a present that has not been redeemed, which in this case is 30 Cat-Food. Pressing this button gives you the 30 Cat-food! _________ 4. Green button = Serial Code Input - If you are able to get serial codes for Battle Cats, you can input them here (see 5th pic) to redeem the prize. Trivia *The background of the Main Menu changes if you select Into the Future or Cats of the Cosmos. *Most of the enemy bases in the Main Menu's default background are from the Japanese version of Empire of Cats Category:Game Features